The forgotten temple and the secret heritage
by Aketzali-chan
Summary: Mahiru never saw this coming. Now no only she need to past the school year but she have to deal with the secret herigae for her dad side. Thanks godnes she have the help of the Animal Spirit Guardian for the themple his dad aparently come... and he is a vampire too. Raing T for violence, I new in the English word so sorry for the gramar. FEMMAHI! ANIMAL YOKAI KURO!
1. Chapter 1

Yop: okay this is actually happening, and no, you aren't dreaming. This is in fact my first English fic.

Ks: and this is because?

Me: yolop? Okay, its because I want to push of my comfort zone and be a good person.

Ks: in fact you only need an excuse to make your grammar better, didn't you?

Me:…. You are so mean whit me. *left ks alone* so anyway I truly thanks my friend Angel who encourage me to make this and have the right patient to deal whit my bad grammar and little confidence in myself. Thanks Angel-chan!

Ks: another thing to say?

Me: yuuuuuup! These strangle idea come to live after a post that Just Servamp Trhas rebloged, and im going to warn you beforehand: THIS IS A FEM MAHIRU, SPIRITUAL, MAGIC GIRL, IDOL SCHOOL CIRCUS AU! SO IF YOU DON'T LIKE ANY OF THIS GO BACK AND RETURN ONLY IF YOU ARE GOING TO BE JUDLESS AND GIVE IT AN OPORTUNITY IN YOUR LIVE. I am clear? (ps: sorry if it was much caps but Im so nervous that I can just jump of my window)

Ks: key claves are:

"whatever the character is talking"

'when its thinking"

/speakers /

 _flashback_

Me: whit that lets go to this and forget about it in the future *craying*

OOOH AND BTW IM A MEXICAN GIRL WHO SELF THAUGT ENGLISH IN SO SORRY FOR THE GRAMAR AND THANKS TO ANGEL CHAN FOR HELPING WITH THAT!

* * *

Mahiru saw the building that will be her house in the next 3 years.

It was tall, and simple. A little too dark to her liking but is was nothing that she couldn't deal with.

Making a fast approach, she locked in the paper that was in her hand that had the number of the room and evidence she was supposed to be there.

You maybe wondering: what kind of place is it? Well, the answer is simple: a circus school.

Okay a circus, idols, intern school. Did I get it clear? And before you start asking more questions let me continue with the story.

You see, Mahiru's mother was a very good illusion mage, and compositor. She studied here (her uncle says so) and was a quite famous but when she got pregnant, she left the scene to be with her family. Unfortunately, the dream was short lived… a drugged guy in a car killed her in front of her daughter upon a tormentus noon.

And Little 5 year old Mahiru was adopted by her circus leader uncle. He never fails to make her smile and he supports her when she needs it the most, and of course she just wants to follow her family business and one day be a true member of her uncle's circus (that currently is in a friends care, but her uncle still goes to wherever they are to check if everthing is ok, and make adjustments with the law if there are needed).

That's and a little pep talk (with her uncle and friends) was make her enroll herself in this place.

Alice's Garden Circus and Talents School.

A place that her family have lived for three generations (according to the records) and she was going to be the next best compositior and illusion clothes and lights maker in Japan or she isn't called Mahiru Shirota.

"mmm… that's odd. According to this im supposed to be here but… apparently I'm the only one, there's not even the keykeeper of the apartament." She said to herself after going to the Sloth building, for the making class.

She looked around to make sure there isn't another living person, before going upstairs and opening the door with the number one on it.

'maybe there aren't so many students in this class' she thinks.

The apartement was simple, little and comfy. Like the one she left this morning (it was in the next town) already loving it, she goes to see the asinged bedroom and found it similar to her one in downtown.

It has a nice little balcony, a comfy looking bed, a little deck was in the left wall and clothes was across the door.

Curious, she got to the other room and found it locked, so she went to explore the rest of the place, finding the kitchen and the laundry. With a smile in her face, she undid the curtains and started to clean a little, but a little moaning sound made her stop and look to the sofa.

In a little corner, a black cat was trying to shield himself from the light.

"Aww! You are such a cutie. How did you come in? and…" she carried him to an eye level, noticing the smalls cuts in the fur. "What happened to you?" Mahiru shook her head and went to the bathroom with the cat in her arms.

Once she bathed him and bandaged some of the most nasty cuts, she got a collar with a bell and then attached it to his neck.

"Here. I hope you will like it, Kuro."

* * *

"Kuro I'm going to class. There is some food and water. Se ya later"

Kuro.

It was a good name. the voice that give it to him is was a calide one.

But the presence was so familiar and at the same time, so new. He recognised the presense but his mind didn't want it to be true.

The last astral master for the sun temple died 15 years ago and no one has awakened the power so… who was the one that has this similar presence?

His injuries didn't make pain anymore so this person somehow had cure him and that's something very difficult, I mean with the amount of energy he have they were supposed to be in his body for ar least another two days.

Opening his eyes, he saw that he was in a dark room with a bed.

'Where am I?' he asked himself, 'last I remember, I was running for cover after that weird dude got me...'

He looked around and after he made sure no one was here, he puffed to his human form.

His cat ears move a little at sensing an new thing around his neck.

"What a pain…" he says. "Apparently this person just made the first step to a contract with my other form… I hope I can make it retract it before it's become a big problem"

With that in mind the strange blunette went to the kitchen and started to search for something to eat.

He found some instant ramen and started to make it.

His mind goes back to that terrible day that his last master died.

 _"_ _Hey…Ash… what are you going to do if I'm going and there is no one to watch over the temple?" a man in a kimono had asked him one morning looking through the traditional window._

 _"_ _Well, I have promised that I will look after your life and the temple so if you are going I'm going to take care of it until the next one come in…. or the temple fall whatever happens first" he had answered with a lazy expression in his face but with fear in his soul. Why he have to ask that in the state that he is now?_

 _He dosen't have the vitality of yesterday, his body is more weak than before and his spirit was flashing like a bad flashlight before shutting off._

 _He didn't want him dead. He didn't want to see him die._

 _Its was a bad pain in the heart and in his mind to see them die, he have seen so many deaths and he knows they are in a better place (save for one little troublesome soul who refuse to go wihout seeing a female descent take over the family business or cut apart the tradition, and see the world together) they all have past that is peacefull and painless but still it hurts him to see his friends and masters go one by one from the only thing he cannot protect them from: illness and death._

 _He shook his head. Of course he can protect them from death, He can save them from it but… he dosen't want to force them to live with this disgusting second life of his._

 _Of course, it is not his decision so he always makes them the offer and if they say yes then he has to make them like the second part of him…_

 _But since he is an animal guardian spirit for temples too, they had become a neko spirit… but that is the only theory. None of them have said yes._

 _They all have said no, and had gone to the after life._

 _Now, the last one is going to see the others before him and he will be all alone again… no one will be here to help him going through the pain that he has been regretting. There will be no one to need his protection and no one to make pranks or someone to pet him in his animal form._

 _No one that will tell him what to do and how to make things better or someone that tell him if he is wrong or not._

 _No one that will save him from little kids that will play with his long and puffy cat tail._

 _He knows that time is up and the person at his care was going to die soon._

 _"_ _Sleepy Ash… I… there was this girl I really loved, and she loved me too, but… for her happiness and health, I conviced her to let me stay here to fullful her dreams and destiny… I'm both glad and sad that she did it. She was a free soul. I didn't want to make her a prisoner here so I let her go and until now I know she is enjoying herself for the two of us…"_

 _The guardian has known about that girl. The Illusion circus trapezist, dancer, and mage. He didn't know the full history about them until now._

 _"…_ _In her last card she wrote something that I have yet to understand but… can you make sure they stay safe and free? Please? You only need to check every now and then to make sure they are still free and themselves. Please. It will be my last wish, Be yourself and accept a new family if you are offered to"_

 _The family guardian has taken his human form and went to meet his last master eye to eye._

 _"_ _I Can promise you I will do everything that is in me to make sure your wishes are doned. I cant make my self to move one the way you must like but I will try….its the lesst paint way so I going to do it"_

 _The brunette smiled and made his last laugh for him._

 _His most trusted guardian._

 _"_ _Be free and enjoy yourself. You will find someone special for you one day. Someone you will really love as a equal and become your true master, human partner, and friend… so when that day comes, please don't be afraid of a helping hand and may the wind favor you"_

 _The young adult saw him one last time._

 _"_ _Thank you Sleepy Ash. For everthing that you have done to my family and for being here when I grow up and…for staying here in my last moment" and with that the autumn colored human closed his eyes and exaled his last breath._

He was so distracted by the memory that never saw that his tail made a mess in the floor and that the door was beginning to open.

His ears were processing the information that the tv was showing and didn't hear the "I'm home" from the person with the same voice that gave him his new name said.

He didn't feel it until is was so late.

* * *

Mahiru came to the apartament after a very tired first day at this new school.

She had made some friends and had the opportunity to meet some important and spectacular people, like Krantz-san. One of the best managers that she knows.

It was a good day. She had some assignments, like start with some costumes for the cultural festival that was aimed for the mid of term but it's better to start now than be sleep deprived later.

She opened the door and said the common line " I'm home" but this time she said it to a strange noice in the living room.

'did I leave the tv on?' she asked herself before she saw the silhouette of another person.

She panicked for a second and took the broom to try to hit the strange person that invaded her new home but… something made her see it in a new light.

Were those cat ears? And were they moving?

Curiosity took the best of her and she unconsciously went to the blue haired boy without advice taken.

"T-they are real?!"

The persons reaction was instant.

He flew to the wall and with a puff sound the same black cat she left this morning was in the ceiling looking around in a very fast way.

"K-KURO?! A-ARE YOU A NEKO?!"

The cat recognised the voice and put his eyes in the new comer.

'No… I-it can't be…'

In front of him was a girl that resembled a mage girl fom his past and his last master.

'You've got to be kidding me' he said to himself before going of and turning to his human form, his ears and tail flapping in the landing.

"When I'm in this form please don't say my name" he needed to make some points here first before he can try to explain to her and him the fact that maybe she was the last sun gifted for the ruined temple.

"Y-your name? I didn't know you have one! And I thought you where a simple black cat and I named you Kuro for-"

She has said it.

Of course she has to do it.

The second step to the contract of his other part has been completed.

The light that made a circle and a shine around his neck and her wrist disappeared with the same force that came to live.

" W-w-what was that?!"

"What a pain…. You just made a contract with me…. So troublesome, I could die… what's your name" if he needs to be with this person for the next 24 hours he better know her name and… that will give away his suspusion.

"hu? M-my name? well-KYAAAA! D-DON'T P-PLEASE SOMEONE HELP ME! T-THERE IS THIS CREATURE AFTER ME!" the deserate cry made them look at the window.

Somehow it was dark and there in the backyard of the school gates one of her new friends was being attacked be some strange creature.

"How troublesome…. What is a demon doing here of all places? And why does it have to be powerful enough to make the shadows block the sun?"

That make the girl see him.

"A demon? Th-that thing is a demon?!" and without saying another word, she took the broom an started to run towards the door.

"w-wait t-the limit distan-" a blue line appears on the neck of the neko boy and made him puff in his cat form and fly to the door, landing in his new masters back.

The girl fell but inmediately grabbed him, and continued with the running.

"W-why are you running? Isn't it better if you call someone else?" Kuro said in a monotone voice.

"I'm so done with the 'let's hope someone comes and help them' and the 'who is going to make it?' no one wants to be that someone that can make people die in the bad time" was the answer.

She put him down once they came close to that monster.

"If you want to run then run, but I will be that someone that will help him. He is my friend and if I don't do it then who will?"

And with that she went off to go kick the beast with the home broom and once the demon sees her she become a little paralized before running back.

* * *

"S-Shirota?"

"Run! I got it, so you run! And that will be the last time you call me Shirota! Call me be my name Mahiru, not by my surname!" was the response of the girl.

'S-Shirota?' the mind of Kuro goes back to the last wish of his late master.

 _"_ _Can you make sure they are safe? And if they give you a new family accept it"_

B-but that's is impossible. THERE WASN'T ANOTHER SHIROTA FAMILY! N-no more Shirotas were born after his last master h-how is that possible?…

" _there was this girl and… we may or not may have had an issue... before she left"_

New and forgotten lines were poping up in his head while he saw the girl running and kicking the demon with the broom.

 _"…_ _. In her last letter there was something I didn't understand yet, but… can you find them and make sure they are safe? If they are a free soul then let them be, but make sure they are safe and don't go for the bad. Can you?"_

"HAA!"

The scream that the girl did make him focus on the situation at hand. His new mistress was about to be killed by the demon hand.

His body moves on its own.

Becoming a living sheld for the girl and the demon weapon.

With a powerful kick he made the thing fly some yards.

His hand got to the place that was in the new injury. It was a profund one and with his current energy state he will not be much help.

That demon need to be killed before it becomes a mayor threat but he just can't do it… his astral levels of mana were low and the fact that he hasn't drank any blood in the last five centuries didn't help.

"H ha haha hahahaha did you really think that you can make something? Hibrid Guardian? You are so low in energy! Haven't have enough energy since the last fight with the demon gang and if I see correctly you haven't drank any blood right?" the demon starts to talk and make fun of him.

"B-blood? W-what does that mean?" the neko saw the little terror in his new mistress.

"Haven't you told her? Wasn't she supposed to know because of her heritage? "

"M-my heritage? W-what is it talking about?! I don't have more heritage than my mom's and uncle circus!"

The demon laughs more.

"Hahahahaa so it was true?! hahahaa the last suns son have a adventure with the moon and wind daughter? And that the proof of it hasn't been in the temple for the last 15 years allowing us to roam free again! HAHAHAHAHA! I am so depth you one stupid girl and so I shall make your death less painful" a terrible laugh echoed in the middle of the desert school.

"but first… let me tell you a story. You see, the animal spirit guardian here its something that is more powerful than all the guardians since the original ones times. And do you know why? Well that's because its not only a stupid animal spirit but its also a vampire."

The eyes of the girl open in a big state.

"Oh and that's not all, you see, this one has a bad habit of not taking blood if its not nesessary, for more than five centures it has been giving his power for the mana energy of the sun temple and its priest..but now that the temple is in ruins and there is no more Shirota priests to give him some energy he needs blood to make this fight more interesting ooh but… you will not do it right? Take some blood to make sure there is not danger in the world like you promised your last master"

Kuro was abut to say something in his little rage state when a hand in his jacket made him lower himself. His mouth meets fresh skin that got ripped apart and was soaking with a metallic and warm liquid.

It was running in his mouth like a waterfall and soon it was needed to be swallowed before making him drown in the strange, addicted liquid.

Other two rapid shallows and he took apart his tooth for the liquid fountain. His thought took all the remains that have fallen to his lips and chin savoring the metal, spicy and sweet combination of crimison.

"If you need some blood then you can have it. I don't know if what he says is true but I will help you because you are now my friend and friends help each other" the voice of the girl made his way to his brain.

His ears and tail stay up with grace and energy.

A metal chain with blue and black energy glow made its apearence, between the back part of his neck and around the wrist of the bleeding arm of the girl.

With a little turn around he saw the determination in her eyes. Those eyes that remind him so much of his last master.

The wind made her honey hair dance in the way the magican lover of the last male Shirota.

And the suddenly rush of mana energy that flowed through the chain made all the question despair in his mind.

The sun power was not lost.

He had his first commander as a vampire and a new one as a guardian animal spirit.

And both were his first female ones.

He now was kuro the Servamp of Sloth and Lion Spirt guardian of the sun temple that was at the service of the first girl descendent for the Shirota family clan.

"Hear me now you bad thing! I am Mahiru the third of the Shirota and Windmoon clans! And now you are going to pay for your action against this world in the name of the Sun Temple and the might night secret! There is not way of escape for my guardian spirit and servamp Kuro the Sleppy Ash of Sloth and for me. The Simple alliance of clans, Eve of the Sloth and Priest of Simplement" the words left her mouth in a instinctive form.

She didn't know what she was saying but somehow its feels right to say it.

It's like when you see for the first time your parents and know the sound that you need to make for recognizement.

It was all so strange and at the same time so right and natural to her.

"and now I going to punish you in the name of the eclipse! Kuro go for it!"

The servamp and spirit guardian go after the demon with a speed similar to the sound.

His claws go through the steel skin of the monster and made him stay quiet.

"My mistress has ordered me to give you a fair court" his ears and tail moved in a synchronized way that was hipnoticant, beautiful and scary at the same time.

"Your laziness will give me the information I need to know your crimes," a strange blue and black mist start to glow in a lazy form from the movement of the neko parts.

Mahiru saw in the mist all the things that her enemies have done.

"The judgement has been done. You are found light guilty and so, you are going to be purified be the lazy sun!"

A gust of energy passed by the chains to the claws of the guardian cat vampire and in a orange and blue light the demon become dust and lights balls that made its way to the sky banishing the shadows and giving the moon room to shine and give some calm to the earth.

"W-what a pain..." kuro fell to the pavement once the chains disappeared.

"K-kuro! A are you okay?" the voice of the girl made his ears twich.

"I'm so done… I haven't fought like that in 34 years… and I'm so sure tomorrow I will be in such a pain… I need to sleep" was the only response of the cat vampire guardian.

"Oh… im glad is nothing bad…" the girl fell to hers knees and sat down next to her fallen vampire.

"I thought for a moment tha… you will leave me too…" and with that last comment she passed out.

The ears made a movement at that sentence and the curiosity made him see her.

"What a pain…" he says once he saw her.

With some effort he got himself to her side and made sure she was still alive.

And felt relief to find that she was alive. Only some bruises and the bleeding arm.

He closed his eyes searching for the like to his brothers and finding the only one he was sure to call for help in this kind of situations.

'well' he thought before the darkness took him to sleep, 'I think he can rest in peace'

Without knowing a spirit saw all of the fight and was now smiling to himself

"look at this Sunbird, you have found the answer to that strange letter, didn't you?" the spirit said to the moon.

"what is the future going to be now? This is going to be interesting to watch"

Oh and you are right mysterious spirit.

The things are going to be interesting for now..

* * *

Me: okay that's all for now. I so done whit this.

Ks: if this got enouth support we are going to make it count.

Me: and if Angel chan is okay to be our beta for the rest of the story that's is.

Ks-. Yup that too. But for now we can ask you for you opinion.

Me: and hope you have a nice day.

Ks: so it's time to say bay

Me: ica mayolo xinompaqui and see you latter!

PD: i will traslate this.


	2. Chapter 2

Me: …did I saw that right? I mean, really this have got a review and a follower here in ff? and some favs in tumblr?

Ks: yep.

Me:woow…. I I really didn't think this is was going to be that good. So… there is the next chapert, hope you will like it and I should thanks my friend Angel again for begging so kind and patient with my bad grammar. (Really you are the best!)

Oh and before we go to the chapter I need to answerd the review so…

MadaraUchiha-Chan: woow really? That's cool to know. I'm glad you like it so far and can you send me the name or link to that other fem mahiru story? And don't worry I will be doing more for this story. Thanks for you fav and rev!

Ks: key claves are:

"whatever the character is talking"

'when its thinking'

/speakers /

 _flashback_

me: so now we move to the chapter.

* * *

Mahiru really didn't know what to think anymore.

In the last 24 hours she not only moves in the school dorms, but finds a neko spirit guardian of a forgotten temple in her dorm. The neko was a vampire too and has information about her mysterious dead father.

Oh! And she made a contract with the neko vampire spirit guardian after killing a powerful demon that suddenly popped up in the school gardens.

She really was hoping that was a weird dream, but now that she was in a chair at noon eating a toast, she can see that is wasn't a dream.

"So…."

The cat vampire give her a lazy glare.

"yeah?" asked kuro.

"… what exactly I am supposed to do now that I have made the contract? Oh and more importantly, you don't eat cat food right? Or need b- blood s so often r- right?"

The spirit saw how she got nervous in the last sentence, was she afraid of blood? Oh man. Don't tell me she is one of those humans that passed out for the very fact of saw some little blood? If that's the case then she was in a very creepy exposition therapy.

And… did she say cat food? The mere thought of it made him nervous and sad. That stuff was awful!

"you give me some of that terrible thing called cat food and I throw your homework"

The girl made a little giggling sound before moving to ask again the first and second question.

"….well I don't like taking blood so only if its necessary I will take some of yours… a little, only a glup and that is and for what to do…. Well honestly I don't know… you are the first eve I had in all my immortal life so… I really don't know but… there is a distance limit and we can't be apart for more than 6 hours or bad things happens…" the vampire lest a sigh. "what a pain… having an eve is so troublesome that I can die… trying to remember is something I can't deal…" and with that he got in his cat form.

Mahiru blinked, before remembering something important.

"Do you know how we made it here? I mean the last thing I remember was passing out in the gardens so…."

The cat rolled his head.

"I think it was one of my brothers… or my sister I really don't know"

"you have siblings?! That's cool! I had always wanted a sibling but… I think it's a little hard to have one now"

"oh, your parents don't have alergies to cats right? And… why are you here?"

Mahiru give him a sad face before shaking her head.

"I don't have parents. I never knew my dad and my mom was single. She died in an accident, I came here to learn the circus arts and one day be a legal member of my uncles circus"

"Oh well.. so your uncle adopted you? Just like you did with me"

Mahiru noded before seeing the clock.

"Omg! It's already so late?" and with that the girl ran of with her backpack

Kuro only grabbed the last toast and ran after his mistress.

Once the apartment was alone, a ghostly young man appears in the lobby.

A person that wears Victorians clothes put his eyes in the place.

"so… this is our new home, huh? It's simple and lovely… Yup I like it." the ghost put his gloved hand in the TV remote and started changing channels until he found something that was worthy in his eyes.

The show was about a girl in a dark blue jeans, a traditional Mexican looking blouse, sandals and an eye mask in her face.

Her dark hair was in a strange bun that looked like a butterfly and the most amazing thing was her big black butterfly wings.

"I know I should be preparing things for my formal introduction to my little descendent but… Obsidiane (An: I know its Obsidian but I put it like that because I like it how its hear, so im sorry) can't wait" he said before started to sing along the silly opening of the super hero themed show.

Meanwhile, Mahiru was trying to re-establish her breath in her desk.

"T-that's was the best run for school I have ever had" she admitted to her cat.

Kuro was laying alongside her face and arms in the desk so he make sure to whispered to her some little concern.

"hey… does schools allows pets? Last I checked they didn't"

"This school does. It's for the training animals class. Something that is mandatory to all students in the first year. If I want to learn more and practice about that then I need to put in the six curses"

"so now im your practice bean… what a pain… you are so mean, making a cute little cat like myself working so hard for humans entertainment… I can die" the vampire cat started to roll in the desk, ignoring the glare that his mistress was sending him.

"You are many things but "such a cute little cat" is out of the question"

Just in the time kuro was about to do a comeback, a short guy with dark purple hair, in a strange uniform come in and the most awesome thing about him was the butterfly that was in his hair.

'is that All of Love?' he asked himself, before being lifted by strangers hands.

"… you call it kuro because of the fur? Really Mahi, you need to be more creative. If you stay with the "simple is best" of yours then I bet you we will be here for three months. You need more creativity and awesome in a go!" the guy that dared to pick him was the most exotic thing that Kuro had seen in all his immortal life.

It was tall and slender, had red eyes and a goofy smile with an annoying love glare to his eve, but the most he give away it was his curly green hair.

Yes you had read it right, this guy has green hair and red eyes.

And apparently he is a good friend of Mahiru, but the way his soul was acting, the guardian suspected its was a vampire. Why does Mahiru want to be friends with one?.

"Oh come on Sakuya! Don't bother Kuro! It's a good name for him and I will not change it for whatever one you had in mind"

Kuro fell a little bit of happiness, unbelievable and proud to hear that.

His eve cared for him even after knowing him for less than 24 hours.

"why not? I'm sure 'Lordvacat' its better than Kuro!"

"L-lordvacat?! Really?! You had been seeing so much shojo manga! His name is Kuro and that's all! So you better drop the subject there Sak-kun!"

The name that his girl called the vegetable boy made him become a tomato.

"D-Don't say that! Y-You know it's my only weakness!" says the boy in an intent to defend himself but the teacher comes in the classroom and the boy sits down in his desk.

* * *

Later that day Kuro saw something very interesting in the Sakuya guy. Aparently he has a crush in Mahiru. 'I wonder what will think that old odd guy about this. And now that I think about him… its unusual for him to not have shown up now. His desire has come halfway through'

"…Don't worry Sakuya. I will be fine, I only need some bells and needles. Thanks for coming! And see you tomorrow" kuro came back from his thoughts, to see the vegetable boy leaving the side of his mistress.

They had gone to the city to buy some materials for the cultural festival that was supposed to be in 3 months. And after 2 hours of wondering around the streets and stores, the boy had a call and said he had to go.

One our later and Mahiru with kuro in her shoulder were leaving another store with the materials necessary, but something was not right in the mind of the vampire and somehow the girl had sensed it too.

"Kuro… it is normal that I feel like someone is watching us with some very ill intentions? And that something bad will be happening in short?" the girl was nervous and honestly the vampire didn't blame her. He was nervous too but he was nervous for her.

He recognized the smell that a vampire left before killing.

"For your spiritual powers, yes. But for your powers at an eve I don't know. This seems problematic so better we run away…."

Before the vampire guardian can finish, a man in a white tuxedo and top hat started to talk to the people in the screet.

"AHAHAHA! COME, COME! Come and see my better performance!"

The people was seeing him now and the strange mage put his cold red eyes in a boy that Kuro was sure they had talked earlier with the Sakuya guy.

"Oh! But, why the quick run? You do know why do I stopped you? A) because you ignored me. B) because I wanted you to be my helper? C) because I'm hungry? Or D) because I wanted to kill you?" the mage put a maniac grin in his face before took the boy bit his neck and put the canines in his fresh, releasing a blood river.

"The answer is ALL OF THEM! AHAHAHAHAHAHAAAHAHAA! COME, COME AND BE MY DINNER!" the Vampire started to laugh and yell to the crowd.

"R-Ruiji - kun! K- kuro, that man hurt Ruji! We need to help him!"

"can't deal…" says the cat before using his body to sheld the girl of a very dangerous sword that the mage had pulled off of his hat, and was aiming to her.

"hahahaha! So you really are here huh? Sleepy Ashyuuuu! Tsubakiuuun will be happy to see you! Your corpse that is! haaahahahahahaha!" the maniac man was with his foot in the chest of the guardian neko that was lying in the street.

"hey, hey! Lets' play a game? Shall we? It's called: who can kill more people in a bit? Isn't it exciting? I bet I can win! Haaaha-auch! Hey who dared throw me a rock in the face!"

For the surprise and horror of both vampires, the one that had thrown the rock talked.

"It was me! And stop with this you maniac mage!" says Mahiru, who currently was armed with a school supplier.

"…you. Threw. Me. A. rock. In. the face." Says the man.

"Yes I did, is there a problem with that?"

"…You. A girl, a stupid little girl who only go to what? Middle school? Throw me a rock in the face to save the patetic inmortal life of this stupid vampire?"

"HE IS NOT PATHETIC AND SURE ARE LESS STUPID!"

"you dared to try to stop me?! The Great Bakuria?! To save this vampire?! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA! That's cuteeee and interesting. But.. you are noting more than a stupid girl so… better kill you now" and with that the now know as Bakuria, threw himself after the girl, and she dogged with elegance, in the last second giving him a kick in the back part of his head.

Then she ran to her vampire cats side.

"Kuro! Are you all right? Does this can be healed be my b-blood?!"

The vampire put himself in a siting position before nodding.

"T-Then you need to drink it! Here!" the girl exposed his arm to the vampire guardian and seeing that there wasn't another way, closed his eyes and bit it.

The great tatse of her blood invaded his mind and mouth. In each gulp he tasted, he felt the effect of the contract.

He felt his wounds close and the energy to fight, he felt how the aches of the last fight left him to never come back. And he sensed the desire to protect the girl.

His heart ached in joy to find that the girl cared for him. That she accepted the way the contract was made and that her most wanted desire was to help him, and protect the ones she loved the most and the innocent people that were in danger of this atrocity.

So with one last glup the chains appeared and he answered with showing his claws. He will protect Mahiru.

"oooh so you had a eve? You the sloth servamp that never ever before had a master to drink blood had now you have one?! And is a stupid little girl not the least! Hahahahahaha! Tsubaki will find this hilarious haahahaha!"

"do you know him?" the girl ignored the man.

"no, I don't. I'm sure that I don't know him and neither have I known a Tsubaki"

"HEY DON'T IGNORE ME!"

Kuro glared lazily to him.

"you know, whatever I do to you is because of her. I'm only following orders. So don't blame me please" it was said with a nonsense and joking way but Mahiru had heard it in the way it really was meaningful.

Kuro had fear to being blamed for something that he do for necessary times.

But right now is was not the time to think about that. She will make sure that he doesn't do something he regretted once the fight finished, she was his partner and she will do her part in this fight.

"You had caused pain to innocent people so now you need to pay for you actions. We are going to stop you!"

And with that, Kuro throw himself to the maniatic mage, opening him in the neck, torso, and legs.

The man fell to the food and started to gasp for breathing, but a cough interrupted him then and there.

Kuro took him from his long pink hair and open his mouth to finish him, but a pull in his chain stopped him.

"Kuro. We only wanted to stop him, not kill him! I know you don't want to take his life. So stop it now!"

The voice of his eve made him come back to the present and drop the man.

"Haahahaha you think you had me? Well not!" the man do a puff and then a doll version of the vampire was in the street.

Mahiru blinked and took it.

"huh? Is that all? Is it dead?" before she can so anything the doll come to life and started to laughing.

"Ahahahahaha! Of course not! You idiot! I'm going to make a curse in your- aw aw aw… please don't do that to me now, aw aw aw" the vampire doll was cutting his sentence because of a glowing dark claw that impaled him in the hat.

Kuro started to do some cat activities with it.

"So. Who sent you there? And why did you said Tsubaki will be pleasant to know that Kuro had me?" started with the questions Mahiru.

"I sent him" the sloth pair turned they head to the right to see a man in a kimono, black sunglasses, and a sadistic expression.

But mahiru saw more than the love for pain in another's.

Oh no.

She saw a man with sadness and a misunderstanding for life, family and other important concepts.

"who are you?" asked the girl.

"Let me tell you a story!" says the doll.

"Once upon a time, a spirit guardian becomes a vampire that was suppose to have a master and answered to him. The servamp spirit returned to his home only to find that there wasn't one. A man that was called a priest adopted him and he became the family guardian. The servamp swore to never have a eve but that promise went away the day he met his new priest. A girl made the vampire contract and choosed to walk the dangerous path "

"Does they will come alive after the dark? Or will they find they last of the days? What do you think Tsubaky?"

The man smiled with some malice.

"I Think that the war is about to start. And is nice to finally meet you. Ni-san"

"Big Brother?" both the girl and the servamp asked in unison and equal curiosity.

"What a pain, I think you are mistaken. I don't have a brother with that name"

"oh no, my lovely ni-san. I'm Tsubaky, the 8th servamp, the champion of melancholy"

"8th?! Y-you have 8 brothers?!"

"Actually, they are 5 brothers and one sister… and I didn't know we had another one"

"are all of you cats… oh no I can see it now. They are fox ears and fox tails" the girl pointed out the obvious when she saw the extra parts of the body.

"We are a very variant group. Im a fox, our sister is a wolf, the one that is before me is a butterfly, there is one that is a serpent, and one is a pig. The most annoying is a hedgedog. It's a very unique family don't you think so?" says the man transforming in a black and red kitsune.

"All of you were once a spirit guardian?"

"Yes, well more of them. I'm more a yokai than a guardian. But it's funny to watch people die"

"So you are the one that is behind the attacks that my friends had warned me about. Why do you do it?!"

"Yes I had been the one ordering them. And so what? I can do what I want, and so what?. I will kill them all and so what?"

"you can't do that!"

" You want to stop me? hahahahahahahahahahaha….. boooring. Well I just come here for my friend there, so see you around… Sloth pair. Oh and if I were you I will watch my back… right now I just declare the war against all of the servamps! Hahahahahahaha!" and like the wind the vampire of Melancholy and his maniac fellow left the street.

* * *

Me: and that's all for now. But I will let you a little preview.

"You can put me a name so we don't got tangled with it" says the ghost

"You can't defend yourself with school supplies. You bastard"

"So I was right all this time… you really are one of them aren't you?" the girl had some tears in her eyes.

"Please just protect her, can you?"

"make sure to give a good welcome to our new student. Kuro Guarspirvamp"

Me: so now this all Ica mayolo xinompaqui and se ya later!


End file.
